Run Away
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: Contestshipping Oneshot. How could her father do that to her? How could he force such a hirrible thing on her? Who will be there to comfort her, and what will it lead to?


There were two men in May's life, it wasn't her choice. She would have been totally happy with one, but her father was making her date Ash Ketchum. She thought Ash was nice, and caring, and everything a girl could ask for, just not her. He wasn't everything she would ask for. She just didn't love him the way he loved her.

Then there was Drew. The boy she had been dating behind her fathers back two months before dad forced Ash into her life. He was so amazing. Even after she told him about Ash, he stayed with her, because she was worth the sneaking around. _He_ was the one she truly loved. And he loved her.

For two years, since she was nineteen, it had always been Drew. Ash was just someone she had to fake around, or her father would punish her. He believed Ash had potential, that a pokemon master was a good profession. What he thought about Drew? He said he was worthless, that coordinating was only a hobby, not something that could raise a family.

Her brother Max, had always known about Drew. He had helped them sneak around and such. He might not have liked Drew, but he saw how much his sister did, and he wanted his sister to be happy. He saw it this way. Being with Ash hurt her, being with Drew made her happy. Anything that hurt his sister was an enemy. And as far as he was concerned, he didn't want Ash to be with May. Not if it hurt her. And even though he loved his dad, he couldn't help but want to punch him for doing this to her.

There mother? She was clueless. She had no idea what was going on with May and Drew. With everything being hidden from her, she believed May was inlove with Ash.

Now, the Maples and the Ash were having a nice family dinner, and there eyes were all on May and Ash. He was on one knee, with a black box in his hand, holding a ring in the other.

"May, will you Marry me?" He looked into her eyes, not being able to read them. No, only Drew could do that. May on the other hand was flabbergasted. She was breathless. What was she going to say? She couldn't say yes! But if she said no, her father would hate her. She looked over at Max and gave him a look as if she was in need of help.

Max got the message, walking up he spoke. "Excuse me a minute, Ash. I need to have a talk with my sister before she decides. You know how brothers can be." Ash nodded understandingly, not having any suspicions. Max took his sisters hands and pulled her two rooms over, so nobody would hear.

"May, you have to say no. You know you will live your whole life in misery if you don't. Don't worry about dad. I'll take care of things. I just want you to be happy May. And marrying Ash will never make you happy, I know it. You love Drew after all." May just nodded, agreeing with everything he said,

"I do. I do love Drew, with all my heart. Thank you Max. You're the best brother in the whole wide world." She gave him a sisterly hug and took a deep breath. "Here I go." , and they both walked back into the kitchen, and as Max took a seat, May looked at her father as if saying 'I'm sorry'. And the dad could see it, he knew what his daughter was planning to do and he had to put a stop to it.

"Ash, you are a fine young man, and any girl would be happy to be with you. And I just want you to know, that I-" Her dad ran up and cut May off. "She excepts! She accepts your proposal!" That when May's life was over. She had a ring on her finger, placed there by her father. And she had just got engaged…against her will. Ash, on the other hand was happier then ever as he hugged her. She just stood there, waiting for the tears to come from her eyes, but they didn't. She was too paralyzed. How could her father do that? He knew she was going to say no! Why did he do that?

May looked up at Max, who was now very angry. He left the kitchen table, and the room. She heard angry footsteps and then…a slam of a door. She wanted so bad to go follow him, cry to him, she wanted to be around the only person in this house that understood…But she didn't. Leaving now, would only cause problems.

Ash, who was smiling from ear to ear, started to speak. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but…I- I have to go home and tell my family! Bye May!" And then he was gone, and she slowly headed to her room. She opened the door and saw her brother, who had obviously been waiting the whole time. That's when she lost it. "Oh Max!" she ran up to him and that's when the tears came. She was sobbing into his shoulder, as he tried to comfort her.

OoOoOoOo

Outside, was a green haired, emerald eyed young man named, Drew Hayden. He was standing outside her balcony. This was the night, the night he would finally propose to the girl he loved. He didn't care about her father. She wasn't going to stop there relationship anymore, she was twenty-one years old, and her father couldn't stop her from marrying him. He climbed the stairs to her balcony, with the ring he had bought in his jacket pocket, but what he saw, was not what he expected.

He saw the love of his life, crying into her brothers shoulder. And he saw the sadness and anger of Max's face. Something was wrong, very wrong. He tapped on the door to the balcony, and May lifted her face from her brothers shoulder. He saw her face was red, and stained with tears. He hated this. He had to find out why she was so sad.

He waited for May to walk over, but the more she looked at me, the more she cried, and eventually she fell to her knee's. He saw Max pat her shoulder and whisper something in her ear, before walking over to me and letting me in. He walked over to may and hugged her, as Max left

She wrapped her arms around him and cried harder, never speaking. So he decided to break the silence, well it wasn't really silence considering her sobs, but you get what I'm saying.

"May…May, what's wrong? What happened? Please tell me. May…why are you crying?" She just looked up at him, her teary sapphire ones met his concerned emerald ones. "D-drew! I-its my D-d-dad! H-he…He s-said yes! I- I d-didn't to! He m-made m-me!" May could barely talk, but she managed say enough for him to understand.

"May…what did your dad do? What did he make you do?" May looked into his eyes, and lifted her left hand up, so he could see the diamond ring on her finger. His world collapsed, that was the hand where he had wanted to place his ring, Now he was the one to fall to his knee's… "Y-your…engaged?"

May just sat there nodding, tears never stopping. "Drew! I tried saying no! I really did! But dad! H-he accepted before I could deny! And now I have this stupid ring on my finger! I don't want to marry Ash, Drew! I want to marry you!" May realized what she had just said and covered her mouth. That was something she had never shared with him. "Drew…I…" he stopped her before she could say anything else. "May…I want to marry you too…." She smiled for a quick second before crying again.

Drew, who was no longer on his knee's helped her stand up, and he looked into her eyes, and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "May…you don't have to…I know this a very tough choice, leaving your family but…May, will you run away with me?" Drew grabbed the ring out of his pocket and handed it too her, and for the very first time in his life, he couldn't read May's eyes. He couldnt tell if she was happy, sad, shocked, or angry.

The next thing he knew, he saw May rip the ring currently on her finger and throw it to the ground, replacing it with his. "Yes Drew! Yes!" She smiled, and now she was crying happy tears. She hugged him and he was now the happiest man alive.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, May and Drew were gone, along with some of her clothes and her suitcase. She wrote three letters that night. One to Max, One to her father, and one to Ash.

_Dear Max_

_Me and Drew are gone, we have run away together.  
__I want to thank you for everything you have done and  
__Drew thanks you too. I will call you one day to give  
__You the address of where Drew and I are staying. But  
__don't tell daddy or mom about this letter. If they ask you  
__About anything, just say you don't know, please. I love  
__You Max you really are the best brother in the world  
__-May_

_Dear Daddy  
__I love you so much, But I couldn't bare to be with somebody  
__I don't honestly love. I am now gone, and don't go look for me.  
__I have a new home now and no, I cannot tell you, for I know  
__You will come find me and force me to be with Ash. I love you  
__Daddy and I know you just wanted what was best for me but, I  
__Was not happy. Please forgive me. Maybe someday I will see you  
__Again. Tell mom goodbye and that I love her. And please explain  
__Everything to Ash. The truth, not some lie. Goodbye daddy, I know  
__You love me too, and that mom loves me. I love you forever  
__-May _

_Dear Ash  
__I am sorry for everything. You really are a nice guy, and any girl  
__Would be lucky to have you. But that girl wasn't me. Go talk to my  
__Dad, because I am gone. Please don't hate me, but don't be sad  
__Either. I am happy. And I want you to be happy. So please, find  
__Another girl, and give this ring to somebody else, somebody that  
__Deserves it. That someone is not me, because I don't deserve you.  
__-May_

**I hoped you liked it. And if you didn't well, sorry. May gave the ring back with the letter she gave to Ash. Anyway "OldrivalshippingLvr does not own pokemon or any of the characters." Bye have a nice day! And please hit that button down below! R&R**


End file.
